Bee Sting
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Requested by a friend of mine :) and I've got the writing bug. Chrissie's morning goes wrong when she's stung by a bee and has the support of someone she didn't expect.


**A/N: So this is dedicated to my friend Leanne from Twitter :) number one Louise Marwood fan, I have a requested fic for her due soon as well!**

Chrissie sat in the café with a coffee in front of her, she was scrolling through her phone checking through about one hundred that had arrived that morning. The sound of Alive by Sia played in the background. Andy was working, Lachlan was at school so she had the whole morning and afternoon to herself.

Ross Barton walked in causing Chrissie to jump she was quite close to the door, she looked up to find the dark haired man with his son, it actually amazed her how well Ross Barton was with Moses, as Moses entertained himself with one of the buggy toys Ross ordered a coffee, "What?" Ross asked as he noticed Chrissie looking at him, though he couldn't quite take his eyes off her, she was very pretty with blue eyes, high cheekbones and a smile that no one could say no too. Clearly Chrissie had a thing for the bad boys – Donny, Cain, Robert, maybe he was next.

"Nothing sorry," she went back to checking her phone one email she read was informing her about an ad-hoc meeting, sometimes being a business person had its perks and sometimes had its disadvantages – this was one of those disadvantages. Grabbing her coat, bag and various other items Chrissie left the café, she did not expect however the man she had just apologised too moving behind her, "I'd put a hat on him," it was clear skies at a scorching 32 degrees, although Moses was wearing baby sunglasses he was lacking in a hat, "I forgot to put one on Lachlan once, ended up spending the night in hospital with dehydration and various other things. Had to convince the doctor and nurses that I didn't do that on purpose."

"Maybe that's why he's so," Ross whistled as he spun his finger near his head, Chrissie glared at him.

"My son is not cuckoo, you wouldn't like it if I started saying things about your son."

"Funny because my son is one, I have time to make sure he doesn't grow up messed up," Chrissie went to argue back but jumped a few feet back when a bee started flying around her, "I'd stay still if I were you," Ross warned.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat I need to go," Chrissie ignored Ross, just as she was about to leave Ross pulled her away, she heard a buzz and something inject in her it took a few seconds before she felt a burning, stinging sensation at the base of her neck, "Ow!" she touched the base of her neck it felt warm and itchy, "What was that?" she asked Ross who still had his hand grasped under her arm, "Can you see anything?" she asked him, she felt the pain get worse as she carried on receiving more venom, as Ross moved her hair out the way she flinched as he inspected the area.

"You've just been stung by that bee that's all, the stinger's still in there. Have you got a credit card?" Ross asked but Chrissie frowned why on earth did he want her credit card?

"What's my money got to do with a bee sting?" Chrissie asked defensively, she turned around to face Ross.

"I've just been a good citizen saving a damsel in distress, so come on pay up…I don't work cheap," he enjoyed winding her up there was something about the look on her face and her radiating annoyance made him laugh, "I need something so I can get the sting out-"

"Oh there's no way you are pulling a stinger out of my neck, I'll go see a nurse," Chrissie again rubbed her neck as the pain got worse, "And I'm late for my meeting."

"You need to get that removed so it stops injecting venom, so give me your credit card and I can remove it for you," he held out his large hand and Chrissie still said nothing, "Look my mum's at home if you won't take help from me at least go see a nurse, your neck is getting red all around."

"What?!" like a true woman Chrissie pulled out her phone opened up the camera and realised Ross was right, "I can't go looking like this, what is it with my life at the moment?! I get kicked out of my home, my dad's not speaking to me, my son's a mess and now this! I need to get to the doctor's surgery-"

….

Chrissie slammed her phone down as she told her clients she couldn't be there, now to make things worse she was sat on the sofa, in Ross Barton's house rubbing her neck as the pain got worse, "I don't know why you didn't take her to the hospital," Emma came back in with an old bank card, ice in a tea towel and some aloe-vera gel, "Ouch," Emma saw the back of Chrissie's neck, it was bright red with a big rash with a small bump on it.

"Well you're a nurse and why spend four hours waiting around for someone when you get the service done at home?" Ross finished removing Moses from his pram and then lifted him up onto his hip.

"Alright because you've not gotten it out straight away, you're more likely to receive more irritation than somebody who gets the stinger removed. Now I do apologise because this will hurt," as Emma removed the bee sting from the back of Chrissie's neck Chrissie held in a few swear words and then felt a slight relief when the stinger came out, "Now keep this on it," Emma pressed the ice wrapped in a kitchen cloth on Chrissie's neck as the ice hit her neck Chrissie felt slight relief, "Also apply this when needed, the gel will help cool and reduce pain," Emma walked away leaving Ross and Chrissie in the same room together.

"Well I've got to get to a meeting so thanks for helping me but I need to go," Chrissie went to get herself together, she walked past Ross and Moses when Moses grabbed onto the strap of her bag. Chrissie turned her head to find the baby was fascinated by the straps, "As charmed as I am you have taken to a designer bag Moses, I need this to get to work," Chrissie removed the strap from his small chubby hands only to make him cry.

"He does this all the time…mum's calling it the mine phase," Ross moved his son away so he could find something else to be distracted by, "If only he'd be this attracted to women as much as he attracted to bags," Ross put Moses on the floor and gave him a book to look through, when he looked back up Chrissie had a puzzled look on her face, "I'm single and with a baby, don't all women fall for that?"

"Unless you're a mother yourself, I think the whole baby vomit, yellow filled nappies and baby drool puts them off," Chrissie looked down when she felt something pull on her leg.

"Urr son, when I said attract the ladies I didn't mean ladies that I know," Ross didn't expect the woman next to him to actually pick his son up and look not only cute with a baby but also more attractive.

"I remember when Lachlan used to want cuddles all the time, has anyone told you around eighteen-months they suddenly get really clingy? You can't go to the bathroom without being followed or crying the house down, so have fun with that, now I need to go and as cute as you are I am not going through that again," Chrissie handed Moses back to Ross, Ross supported his bottom with one hand and wrapped his hand around Moses's waist, Chrissie got her phone out and then rang her client, "Olivia I'm so sorry I had to cancel can we rearrange?" as Chrissie walked out Ross's sight he looked down at Moses.

"Nice one son, keep it up and you'll be just like your old man."

"I was going for more taking after Uncle Finn, I don't want my nephew to be causing trouble before he's even talking. Did I see right was that Chrissie?"

"Bees and babies my dear brother, bees and babies," he tapped his brother's left cheek before walking out of the living room.

 **A/N: Hello Leanne, I hope this is ok, I shall be writing more but this is the Chross one you requested (heart emoji) This is my first Emmerdale fanfic as well so I'm a little rusty. Anywho hope you enjoy, keep loving Lousie** **xx**


End file.
